Until We Meet Again
by Jetainia
Summary: They were running out of time, they knew the end was approaching and they prepared for it.


**Written for The Houses Competition**

 **House Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Short**

 **Prompt: Running out of time**

 **Word count: 1,463**

 **Beta: Dark Angel of Sorrow Returns**

* * *

 _How do you write like you're running out of time?_

 _Write day and night like you're running out of time?_

…

 _Are you running out of time?_

 _~Non-Stop, Hamilton_

Salazar was in his Chamber almost every night, and every night he would write. He would write about many things, though the main focus of his writings was the divide between wizards and non-wizards and the bridge between them that was born from a non-magical family yet had magic running through their veins. As he sat at his small desk splattering ink everywhere, his left hand occasionally drifted down to rest on the head of his basilisk familiar.

Rosalind would curl up in a relatively small coil and bask in the firelight and the presence of her master. She didn't get to see him much during the school term; there were far too many young children running about that didn't know the protection spell against her deadly gaze. Godric had demanded that she stay away from them. Salazar had acquiesced to his demands and created the Chamber for Rosalind to stay in during school term.

Though it had originally been a place for Rosalind to stay, it had gradually become a sanctuary to Salazar. The man was always fighting with Godric over something, and the quiet of the Chamber relieved his headaches. He would sit and write and sometimes practice his potions when he made his way down. Rowena had laughed at him but gave him several books that he would find interesting.

Helga was mostly happy for him, she was that rare type of person that merely wished for peace and for all to be happy. She would ask the few house elves around Hogwarts to make sure that Salazar ate, she would give him fresh clippings of mint to spread around the Chamber so that it never grew stuffy. And when he finished an essay, he would hand it over to her, and she would bind it for him before placing it on the shelves in the Chamber.

Helga was the only other Founder who could enter the Chamber – dubbed the Chamber of Secrets by Godric due to him not knowing what was down there – Salazar had created a set of stairs that could be opened by tapping Helga's name on a specific place on the wall. She never abused the power he had given to her and instead joined him in the silence to create healing remedies when the day had been trying.

Throughout the years they grew closer and bonded over their shared exasperation over the more strong-willed members of the four. The rows between Godric and Rowena were legendary, and all the students knew to run away as quick as they could if a fight was brewing. Godric would hold onto his opinion that charging in head-first was always the best option while Rowena argued that holding back, observing the situation and formulating a plan based on the evidence was more likely to succeed.

Those were the days when both Salazar and Helga retreated to the Chamber and sat in silence watching the flickering flames. The Chamber was a comfortable place, a sanctuary to the more silent Founders. While there were some students that would argue Salazar was the most outspoken of them all and Helga was just a healer or gardener; the truth was that they stood back and watched for an opportunity to arise. If they decided that the opportunity was worth the risk, they would take the opportunity and run away with it for as long as it lasted.

Salazar was known for being cunning and wise, while Helga was known for her kindness and patience. Salazar made connections through wit and political gain while Helga attracted connections through friendliness and love. Together they watched and together they saw the end start to brew over the horizon.

The writings increased as both Helga and Salazar wrote and wrote, they knew they were running out of time. Every night Salazar would write page upon page about the social issues, and every night Helga would note down the healing potions and balms she had created. They bound their thousands of pages of writings as the sun began to rise over the castle every morning. During the day they would try to keep the peace, try to delay the break they could see approaching them with increasing speed.

The end came with an explosion. There were no students in the castle, they had all gone home to help their families with the harvest and it was just the four of them. Salazar had suggested that perhaps they could start to hone their selection process, there were a lot of students for just the four of them to teach, and Godric got the wrong idea.

He roared at Salazar and accused him of favouriting the students from well-known families, those students who came from a magical family. Salazar had stared at Godric and shaken his head, "Honestly, Godric, I do not understand how any of your students have managed to learn anything if this is how your mind works."

"What did you just say! I am just as smart as you, Salazar!"

"Oh really, then why don't you use that big brain of yours and realise that we cannot take on so many students every year without some kind of change!"

"I will not let you bar any student who comes to our halls seeking knowledge and protection! It is our duty to teach those who wish to be taught! What else did we create this school for?"

Helga looked at Rowena for aid but all the other girl did was turn back to the course work she was marking. Helga hung her head as the argument grew louder and more fierce, her head beginning to pound as the volume and hatred increased, she did not like conflict. When an opening revealed itself she said, "Perhaps this could be settled in a more quieter fashion when emotions are not running so high."

Salazar wilted as he looked upon her beaten figure and he knelt down at her side, "I am sorry, Helga. We should not have argued in front of you."

"It is all right, Salazar, I do not blame you," she gave him a watery smile and clasped his hand briefly before rising and walking out of the Great Hall.

The other three looked after her and saw how she wavered with every step, how her shoulders were slumped from the pain they had all caused her. Godric glanced over at Salazar and spat, "Perhaps you should leave."

Salazar looked at his once-friend and considered the idea, "Perhaps you are right."

* * *

That night, Salazar made his way down to the Chamber of Secrets and began to pack away the items he would need. He focused all of his attention on packing, not wanting to think about what he was leaving, so he did not notice the brown eyes following his every movement.

"Where are you going?" a voice asked as Salazar shouldered the sack and started to make his way out.

Salazar jumped and turned to see Helga sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She looked small and Rosalind was curled around her, giving comfort as best she could. Salazar sighed and dropped the sack, he knelt down at Helga's feet and placed his hands on her knees. "I am sorry dear friend, I feel as though it would cause you more pain if I stayed. The rift between Godric and I has grown too wide for it to be fixed. We knew something like this was coming, it would seem as if we have run out of time."

"I do not like this plan of yours, what am I to tell your students when they return and you are not there to teach them? What about Rosalind?"

"I cannot take Rosalind with me; she will not be safe. I would ask of you to take care of her and of yourself. You know most of what I know, and you will be able to teach my students until you find another to take my place."

"There is no one who can take your place, Salazar, but I will do as you say. So long as you grant one wish for me."

"Anything."

"Come back, when you have finished your journey and tempers have cooled, come back."

"I promise," he replied and kissed her on the forehead. He then hissed to Rosalind, " _Take care of her; that is my final order. She is now your mistress, and you will do everything you can to make sure she is safe and happy."_

" _I will, Master. Goodbye"_

" _Goodbye, Rosalind."_

"Until we meet again, Salazar Slytherin."

"Until we meet again, Helga Hufflepuff."


End file.
